In Memory
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Two friends vanish suddenly in the middle of the night never to be seen again, leaving their friends to deal with the aftermath of their disappearance.


_Ok so last week was the anniversary of five people that were killed in a car accident three years ago, it was no bodys fault, the driver wasn't drunk and there were no other cars on the road. The car just suddenly lost control and ended up wrapped around a pole, all five died. I didn't know them personally but quite a few of my friends did, and on the eve of their memorial i wrote this._

* * *

Crimson orbs flashed turned silver and skin bleached bone white in the pale moonlight that shone down, uninhibited by any clouds. He made his way silently across the wet grass that glittered with silver highlights. The wind that blew harshly in from the south raised goosebumps on his bare arms and caused his hair to fly around his face and neck. His ever presant long white scarf was for once absent.

The eerie silence of midnight was for once unsettling instead of comforting. His feet made no sound as he pounded across the large field. The tangy scent of salt in the air hit him full force in the face as he reached the small incline before the beach. Stopping before the incline he stared at the stars twinkling against the black velvet of the sky.

It has been years since he last came here, since he last saw . . . that person. Every dream has been about this place, every nightmare relived the night just like this one. The night it had all gone terribly wrong.

_Tyson wooped in delight as he and Max ran around the deserted beach celebrating their latest victory. Champions again. The plan had been to go out to dinner as Tyson was hungry . . . again, but had been changed the instant they had all seen a poster of the beach they were now on. _

_The empty packets of their takeaway lay in a crumpled heap on the pile of jackets that had been layed out as a blanket instead._

_Tyson was busy trying to get Kenny to go into the water, the former already having had shed his clothing down to his boxer shorts. Max was soon to follow and despite the cold and the protesting Kenny, the three of them were soon submerged in the blackness of the water._

_Ray sat next to Kai who was watching the horizon silently, they were all used to the Russians silent nature by now and it no longer bothered them, well except for Tyson when he's trying to get a rise out of their captain._

_Making polite small talk was what Ray was known for in akward or stressful situations. Not that sitting beside a stoicly silent Russian was akward, not anymore. But as he tried in vein to get Kai's attention he realised that Dranzer's master was miles away and would only return when he was in the mood to deal with publicity, Tyson, publicity and Tyson._

_Slinging his shirt off over his head, he quickly shed his shoes, socks, and pants before running down towards the water and a half drowned Kenny who sat just out of the waters reach._

_Kai watched him go, watched the muscled in Ray's back bunch and flex with every step. He made running seem highly sexual, Kai could watch Ray run all day and never get tired of it. His legs were toned with muscles that corded and flexed with every step. His long bound raven hair flew behind him, much like Kai's scarf did for him._

_Ray jumped on an unsuspecting Tyson and threw them both under water. They surfaced with Tyson in a headlock and Ray laughing. Max not wanting to miss out on any of the fun jumped on both boys sending them all crashing back under the water just as a large wave came crashing down on all of them._

_A small smile escaped onto Kai's face as he watched his team mates, his friends playing with each other like a pack of puppies. They were brothers, no matter what, always there for each other. Even him, who never thought to trust or like anyone, had actually grown attached to all of them. Even Tyson with his bad eating habits and loud mouth. Raising his eyes to the night sky, Kai layed on his back as he listened to the sounds of his friends._

_Screams broke the peaceful scene, loud blood-curdling screams that make your heart stop and your breath catch in your throat. Kai flew into a sitting position, one hand clutched tightly around his blade. His eyes searched frantically along the waters edge, he could only see Kenny's hunched form and Rays larger one searching just as he was._

_Breaking into a sprint Kai made it to Ray faster than he had ever moved before. The night was still, silent, the screams from before had dissappeared. The silence was far worse than the screams. If Tyson was playing some sort of sick joke on them he was going to ring his neck._

"_Ray?" His voice broke the silence, sounding overly loud and harsh. Ray shook his head, "I didn't see it, not really, I had just left the water when I heard them screaming. And then, I just saw them get pulled under."_

_Without waiting another second, Kai pulled off his shoes and socks and threw his shirt and scarf behind him and ran for the water. He heard Ray's startled cry but ignored it and kept running deeper into the water. Diving underneath a wave he opened his eyes and ignored the salt that stung them harshly. _

_He searched in the black waters for signs of his friends, but since he couldn't see in the dark he found nothing._

Kai sat beside Ray who was paler and thiner than he last remembered, Kenny wasn't there. He hadn't expected him to show up. Ever since their dissappearance Kenny distanced himself from everyone and threw himself into his Beyblade research harder than ever.

Search and Rescue had been notified immediately and had come out at first light, but no bodies had ever been found. No sign of them. There was nothing to suggest that they were dead, but nothing to say they were alive either.

He could still see them playing in the water, smiles on their faces as joyful as ever. Hear their laughter as the water crashed on the shore. Kai palmed Tyson's Dragoon, it never left his sight, he always carried it with him, as Ray did with Draciel.

Kai turned to look at Ray who was crying silently as he held Draciel in his left hand. Ray and Max hadn't ever been official or even been out to anyone but himself, Tyson and Kenny but, it still didn't stop the love that the two shared for each other. Ray had never gotten over the loss of his bubbly blond lover.

5 years had passed and the memories of them had never faded from the minds of the people that cared about them the most. Fans still mourned their dissappearance and struggled to accept the fact that two of the most influential bladers in the word were now gone.

Placing an arm around Ray's shoulders Kai let the older man lean on him as his sobs wracked his body from head to toe. The cries for his lost love wrenched Kai's heart as unbidden tears came to his eyes.

Kai felt helpless and lost as Ray mourned their friends. He had never stopped thinking about them, but he hadn't let himself realize that they were really gone. But here with Ray's heartbreaking cries in his ears he couldn't pretend anymore.

His body started shaking, slowly at first but then the tremors became more violent as his grief spilled over. Tears blurred his vision and sobs caught in his throat as he clung tightly to Ray. Ray looked through blurry eyes at Kai, at the one person who was always solid and tough. To see him so broken, so lost only made it that much harder to deal with everything that had happened.

Ray threw himself ontop of Kai and attacked his lips in a hungry frenzy, instead of being thrown off like he had suspected he would be, Kai attacked him back with the same wild ferocity, memorizing the shape and feel of Ray's body, commiting every detail to memory.

Trying to forget that 5 years ago today, two of their best friends had vanished into the turbulent, wild, unforgivable seas.

* * *

_Ok so there it is guys, this reminds me so much of the day my friend Josh found out that five of his really good mates had just died. I was there for him and held him while he cried and raged and had to attend five funerals in one week. Its horrible to lose someone and the void that it leaves never gets filled._

I just wanted to say to those whom i consider my friends, I love you all no matter what, i love you through all the jealousy, the hate, the joys, the laughter, the horrible seperations, through everything. And no matter what, i will forever be here for you.

_Nyx X X X_


End file.
